This invention relates to automated instruction, game, and data retrieval systems, and, more specifically to such systems incorporating optical laser videodisc-type storage of both data and program materials.
The invention herein provides greater versatility and flexibility than current simple remote control systems at a cost considerably less than computer-linked systems serving similar purposes. Also, it achieves a high order of man-machine interface, providing the transparency necessary for a more direct user contact with the system and its program content than other systems provide. By "transparency" is meant the ability of the user to perceive directly at the control the desired function rather than having to translate mentally from the control indication to the desired function to be performed.
Designers and producers of the highly interactive programming which is possible with the videodisc have been stalemated by the divergence between (1) low-cost units which would attract high mass consumer interest were it not for their low capability to handle programs which are unique to videodisc (as opposed to video tapes or broadcast sources), and (2) high-cost systems which require a programmable computer to realize the unique facets of the videodisc but because of price and complexity, do not lend themselves mass consumer purchases.
Prior art operating systems for human interaction with a videodisc fall into three general categories. In the first category are those systems which incorporate essentially direct remote control units, usually handheld by the user. In the second category are systems using a programmable micro or minicomputer offering a much higher order, and correspondingly more expensive, program control. A third category of systems and possibly the most advanced of the prior art, combines the videodisc-programmable computer elements with a number of interactive peripherals including visual, aural and sensory elements to provide a plurality of communication avenues between the user and the system.